progress in love or hate?
by lilita168
Summary: Austin and Ally are total unknown one in popularity other in the low chain the typical girl friendly affectionate and studious will fall in love with the egocentric and flirty Austin Moon? bad for PEAR abstracts the story is very good AUSLLY;) one opportunity!
1. Pain and meetings

**ME AUSTIN AND ALLY DOES NOT BELONG**

**Ally's point of view**

Today was a very special day the last day of school lets me present I am Ally Dawson and I have 15 years me out of bed

and I went to the bathroom to bathe.

When finished I went to dress me I got: a drainpipe trousers with a shirt of flowers, with a bag game platforms and I wore makeup at the same moment I sound my phone. Ring! Ring!

-Say?

-Hello Ally.

-Ally where these?I've been waiting for you in front of your House 10 minutes.

-ok Trish now low.

-Goodbye.

-Goodbye.

Trish de Rosa she was my best friend from kindergarten look clock and were less five lower running, I to lay off and I went.

When Trish and I arrived at the Institute we said goodbye and went each one to our locker was on the side the popular which was formed by: Kira Queen, Cassidy, Brooke, Dallas, Eliot and Austin hated all them always me they did look I hated was to Austin was that it embarrassed me pulling me to the ground and was worse when stumbled with its bride Kira I missed food to the hair and face when I get to my locker were there that fewer wanted to see Austin and Kira

**Point of view of Austin**

I was talking to Kira on the plot plan to shame Ally when approached she then I knew that the plan was underway when it came I went and I got behind he quietly.

-Hi geek, said Kira.

-Kira could get out of my locker.

- And you could get away from my geek way.

**Point of view of Ally**

Then I pushed Kira and cai about someone oi a tremendous shout.

-Look what you did geek!

Me up and saw Austin squirm of pain.

-Sorry, I'm sorry.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Boys I sit(feel) it if words are absent only leave me a review and me to do very HAPPY:D**


	2. Bad news and moving

**NOT BE BELONGS AUSTIN AND ALLY**

_Point of view of Ally_

_When lift_ _view all were giving me looks dirty have hurt Austin was running ashamed I went in the bathroom and started to cry..._

_Stop crying because the director was saying something to the headset:_

_-Attention_ _Ally Dawson introduce yourself in the office of the director._

_Then out of the bathroom and I directed to his office hope the worst._

_When I was there Austin with 2 broken legs and then look to the director who began to speak:_

_-Quiet is that did not want to because you are of the students more cute and friendly and is which have not done so to purpose._

_Let out a sigh of relief._

_-I'll sue!_

_-No please I'm saving to pay for College!_

_-If I do!_

_-Director there is no other way._

_-Lets think, Austin can speak out?_

_-Oh okay._

_They went out there and I me sit on one of the chairs to wait, spent 2 minutes when they finished talking._

_Good Ally, Austin has agreed to to take care you all summer until they are cured her legs. _

_- And you do not believe that I'm going to be treated like a Princess._

_- And when I start?_

_-Today as soon as he finished the Institute go to this address 34 C/moons._

_I give you the day off to do your suitcases and one thing most Austin could you leave?_

_-Ok._

-Ally is that it was Kira who push you because your friend Trish taught me the video but I want you to move with the

because I want you to be his tutor and teach him to be kind and help you study.

-Well I do my best that can.

Then I left the Office I went home, did suitcases in an hour and I still missing 5 min which took them to call Trish.

-Trish?

- How you are Ally?

-The director has told me that I have to move home to care for him.

-Then not you will be able to see.

-Sorry Trish.

-Well, then I say congratulations!

-Oh, thanks Trish from remember that tomorrow is my birthday.

-Well see you in a couple of months.

-Goodbye.

-Goodbye.

I grabbed my guitar and I went to my new life of 3 months.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hey guys sorry if I lack words is that I am new I can tell what will happen in the next chapter good luck;)**


End file.
